teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Mahealani
Danny Mahealani was a supporting character in Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 of Teen Wolf. He was introduced as the best friend of Jackson Whittemore and the goalie of the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, and throughout the series, he interacted with all of the major and supporting characters and was friendly with the members of the McCall Pack while supernatural disasters happened around him and to him. In Season 2, he became concerned about Jackson when he began acting erratically, and initially believed, like Jackson himself, that he was becoming a Werewolf after receiving the Bite from Derek Hale. He apparently did not realize that Jackson had actually become a Kanima (or did not realize right away, at least) who was eventually controlled both by Matt Daehler (for whom Danny had mild romantic attraction) and Gerard Argent. In Season 3, though Danny's best friend Jackson had moved to London, Danny was soon distracted by the arrival of the twins Ethan and Aiden to Beacon Hills High School, the former of whom was also gay and with whom Danny quickly became smitten. The two slowly began to develop a romantic relationship through the first half of the season, with Danny unaware that Ethan had actually been ordered to get close to Danny by the lead Alpha of his pack, Deucalion. Though their relationship may have begun due to deception, Ethan quickly developed true feelings toward Danny and became very protective of him after Danny was targeted by the Darach when he inadvertently got too close to pertinent information about her plans when he wrote a paper on the telluric currents running through Beacon Hills. Danny and Ethan briefly broke up between the end of the first half of Season 3 and the beginning of the second half, but they eventually got back together after Ethan and his brother returned to high school. Despite everyone believing Danny was blind to what was going on in Beacon Hills, he revealed in The Divine Move that he had actually known about Werewolves the entire time, including the fact that Ethan and the majority of Danny's own friends were supernatural. However, Danny has not been seen since the end of the third season, and according to Jeff Davis, he has supposedly graduated from high school early. Early Life There is very little known about Danny's life prior to being introduced in the series. He and Jackson Whittemore have apparently been best friends from a young age, much like Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski's friendship. At some point in his childhood, Danny learned about computers and quickly became very talented at programming and coding, to the point where he was arrested for hacking into secure systems at age thirteen, though the charges were later dropped. ( ). At age fourteen, he learned that his rib cage was weakened due to malformed cartilage and his lungs and heart were at risk of being crushed if his ribs ended up collapsing. As a result, he had surgery in which doctors installed two metal bars to support his ribs while the cartilage strengthened enough to go without, which left two diagonal scars running along the sides of his thorax. ( ). At some point in his life, Danny came out as a gay man and was presumably accepted by his loved ones and friends. ( ) Upon reaching Beacon Hills High School, Danny joined the lacrosse team with Jackson and ultimately gained the position of goalie, and he would later join the cross-country team as well, where he became one of their fastest runners. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Second Chance at First Line, while the lacrosse team prepared to begin after-school practice, Danny got into a disagreement with his best friend Jackson Whittemore on the field; Jackson, who was feeling insecure about Scott's newly-gained athletic prowess outshining him as captain on the team, demanded that none of the other players pass the ball to him, while Danny, wanting the team to win above all else, believed doing so was petty and counterproductive. In Pack Mentality, Danny, Jackson, Lydia and several other friends joined best friends Scott and Stiles at their lunch table. Jackson forced one his his friends to move, and when the fellow student asked why Danny didn't have to move, Danny replied, "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Those seated at the table then began to speculate on what attacked the bus driver, Danny believed that it was a cougar, to which Jackson replied that he heard it was a mountain lion. Lydia corrected him by explaining that a cougar is a mountain lion, but Jackson sneered that he didn't care what attacked him, as he believed that the man was likely trash anyway. Danny looked with interest as Stiles pulled up a news video on his cell phone revealing the identity of the man, Garrison Myers, and Scott explained to everyone that the victim was his bus driver when he still lived with his father, Rafael McCall. In The Tell, Danny is in Mr. Harris' class, as he does a walk through, Harris notices that Stiles has over used the highlighters, he reminds Stiles that its Chemistry, not a coloring book, this makes Danny laugh. Stiles leans over to Danny, wanting to ask him a question but Danny has no intent on answering, Stiles asks anyways, he first asks if Lydia was in homeroom, Danny says no. Stiles then wonders what happened to Jackson and Lydia the night before, Danny admits that he doesn't know despite the fact that Jackson is his best friend. For his finale question, Stiles asks if Danny finds him attractive, Danny is taken off guard, and doesn't reply. In Lunatic, the lacrosse team is in the boys locker room when Coach names McCall as the new co-captain. Jackson and another friend are unpleased by this news, however, Danny points out that he's a good player and he scores more than anyone else. This leads to a brief argument, Jackson can't believe that his best friend is saying this, Danny doesn't care about co-captain and informs Jackson that he should get a grip. During practice, McCall is being targeted by several members of the team, this enrages him, McCall takes his anger out on Danny, while approaching the goal, he smacks Danny in the face with a lacrosse stick, leaving him with a bloody nose. In Wolf's Bane, Danny is paired up with Stiles for a class project, Stiles takes advantage of this opportunity to get Danny over to his house and ask him a favor. Once he arrives, Danny notices someone else in Stiles', when asked who it is, Stiles replies that its his cousin from Mexico, unbeknownst to Danny, it's actually Derek Hale. Stiles asks Danny if he can trace a text, Danny says no, but Stiles knows that he can because he looked through Danny's records, it is revealed that Danny was arrested when he was 13 but the charges were dropped. He is initially against what Stiles is asking of him, but as Miguel takes off his shirt, Danny appears distracted and attracted to him, Stiles uses this to his benefit, he's able to manipulate Danny into tracing the text, after successfully doing so, he determines that the text came from Scott's mother's computer at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. In Co-Captain, after winning a game, Danny approaches |Scott, letting him know that his apology is accepted, Scott says that he didn't apologize. Danny explains that every time Scott got the ball that game, he would pass it over, Scott says he did this because every time he passed it, Danny would score. He repeats "apology accepted" one last time before leaving. In Formality, Danny is attending the winter formal, he is seen with his date and Jackson, in a desperate attempt to avoid getting punished by Coach for sneaking in, Scott rushes over to Danny and begs him to dance, Danny says no, but Scott forces him anyways. When Coach finally catches up to Scott and begins yelling, he sees him dancing with Danny, this gives the appearance that he has a problem with homosexuality, the music stops and everyone looks at him, Coach is uncomfortable and embarrassed, he slowly walks away, telling everyone to continue what they were doing. Once he leaves, Scott thanks Danny, and says that he owes him. When Danny's date returns, they both appear confused. |-|Season 2= In Omega, while in class, Danny notices that Jackson's nose is bleeding some type of black liquid. He informs Jackson of this, which leads to him leaving class. In Shape Shifted, the lacrosse team is on the field during practice, unbeknownst to Danny, Scott is trying to determine who is the other werewolf on the team. Scott tackles several members of them team in effort to get close enough to smell them, as Danny goes up, he is tackled by Scott, who gets a nose full, Danny notices this and tells Scott that it's Armani, its his aftershave. Scott tells him that it smells nice. In Abomination, in the locker room, Danny is approached by Jackson, who asks him to boost the quality in a video of his, Jackson demands that he keeps it too himself and tell no one. Danny is confused by what Jackson could be doing that he's so secretive about, but he decides to help anyways. At the game, Danny walks up to Jackson, with Matt next to him, Jackson is furious as he asked Danny to keep it quiet, Danny quickly explains that it was Matt who found something wrong with the video, according to them, there's two hours of footage missing, the video has been looped. That same game, after Danny is hit on the field, he is clearly out of it, but Coach throws him back on the field. In Venomous, Danny and Jackson are in the locker room, Jackson demands that he adds more weight as he's working out. Danny does this, and then attempts to spot Jackson, however, he is against this, telling Danny doesn't he doesn't need assistance. Jackson explains that he should be able to bench twice as much as he actually has, Danny mocks him, saying maybe on the moon, he then says that if he comes back and Jackson is dead then he will be taking the Porsche. The next day, he finds a software that can restore the erased footage from his video, he explains that he can do it during their free period, that day, while in the library , Matt approaches them, asking Jackson who has access to his house because that's the only way someone could erase the video. Danny makes a joke saying that he could've done it, he makes his own software, and he knows that Jackson's mother forgets to lock the kitchen door, Matt then makes a joke saying he could've done it, then saying they could've done it together, they both laugh. As Matt leaves, Jackson gives Danny a look, knowing that he was flirting, however, it doesn't matter how he feels as Matt is obsessed with Allison. He then asks if anyone can get into Jackson's house, at that moment, Stiles and Lydia walk through the library and he recalls that Lydia has a key. Scott approaches him, throwing his pads on the table, Danny wonders what happened, he played goalie which means different pads, someone else did that. In Frenemy, Danny sends Jackson a message informing him that his video has been restored and that he hasn't watched any of it, then he tosses his tablet into the trunk of his car. Danny enters a gay bar, however, he is unaware of the danger he is in as Jackson in Kanima form has also just entered the club, Scott and Stiles believes that he's going directly after Danny. While at the bar, he looks over at a guy dancing on the floor with someone else, Danny appears to be upset by this, the bartender says that he's better off, but he still doesn't feel any better. The bartender directs Danny to a shirtless guy on the dance floor, Danny goes confront him, Kanima-Jackson then goes on to the dance floor and cuts several people with his venomous claws, including Danny, leaving his on the ground paralyzed. As he is being taken into an ambulance, Scott approaches him, asking Danny if he's okay, Danny asks if his ex-boyfriend was effected too, Scott nods and this pleases Danny. In Raving, the entire lacrosse team is in the locker room, Coach tells Danny to inform Jackson that he's not allowed to miss practice this close to the championship. He is soon approached by Scott and Stiles who are in need of tickets to the rave, he denies their request as he only has two, Stiles wonders if he even has a date yet, Danny says that he's working on it. Stiles then suggests that Danny give them the tickets and devote his life to abstinence, before the conversation goes any further, Isaac Lahey interrupts them, giving Danny a chance to get away. In Battlefield, during the night of the bug game, Danny asks Jackson if he is okay, Jackson denies that anything is wrong with him, replying that he's perfect. He begins to question Jackson, wondering why Jackson hasn't responded to any of his texts all week, however, Jackson isn't actually paying attention. When he comes back to himself, Jackson tells Danny to stay in the goal and not to some out, and if he sees Jackson coming his way, he should run in the opposite direction as fast as possible. |-|Season 3A= In Chaos Rising, Danny is in Economics, a class that is being taught by Coach, who questions the class on the two principals of the stock market, which is risk and reward. Coach asks for a quarter, after receiving one from Stiles, he uses the old drinking game known as "Quarters" to explain the principal of risk and reward. If they take the risk and successfully land the quarter in the cup then they won't have to take a pop quiz, but Danny points out that it's not a pop quiz if they actually know about it. Danny decides to take the risk and he succeeds in getting the quarter in the cup. Later that day, he is seen talking to Ethan in the library. In Unleashed, Danny overhears Stiles' dilemma of being a virgin and that he needs to have sex with someone immediately. Danny offers Stiles sex, he tells him to plan to spend the night as he likes to cuddle, Stiles wonders if he's serious, but he assures them that he's not. He checks on Ethan as he lays brutally beaten on the ground after a fight between him and Isaac. That same day, he approaches Lydia as she's drawing a well detailed tree, Danny informs Lydia that she's in the band room even though she isn't apart of the class, then the students begin to leave as fifteen minutes have passed and their teacher still haven't arrived. In Frayed, the cross country team is on a school bus, including Danny, he sits next to Ethan, Danny asks him if he's okay since he keeps obsessively checking his phone. Stiles notices the same as Danny, that Ethan is constantly checking his phone, so he text Danny to figure it what's going on with Ethan. Danny refuses, but the more he said no, the more messages Stiles sent, as Danny's phone constantly went off, Ethan looks at him with concern, Danny finally gives in and decides to ask Ethan why he keeps checking his phone, Ethan explains that a close friend is sick and that they may not make it through the night, Danny relays this message to Stiles. Shortly after the bus pulls up to a rest stop, Isaac and Ethan get into another confrontation, Isaac savagely attacks him, Danny attempts to break it up but Isaac is to strong. When Scott breaks up the fight, Danny rushes over to check on Ethan. In Motel California, the school bus stops for the night at a motel named Glen Capri Motel as the meat has been moved back a day, as they get off the bus, Coach hands them room keys, Danny and Ethan share a room. As they are making out on the bed, Ethan apologizes for accidentally kicking some text books off the foot of the bed and then teases Danny about bringing homework on a trip. Ethan begins to kiss Danny's chest and notices a surgical scar on Danny's abdomen, Danny explains the scars are from a surgery he had in order to correct a misshapen cartilage. They had inserted a bar in him when he was 14 to support his sternum for two years so that his heart and lungs wouldn’t be crushed. Ethan asks what if there was a way to make the scars go away (hinting at the bite of an Alpha, without actually saying it), Danny says that he would prefer to keep his scars as they make him feel like a survivor. They start to kiss again but Ethan then pulls away hastily and rushes to the bathroom, the next morning, the team gets on the school bus and heads back to Beacon Hills as the meat is cancelled. In Currents, Danny is brought to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital by Ethan because visibly in pain, Melissa moves Danny over to a chair as Scott questions Ethan on what happened. He claims that Danny was complaining about being unable to breathe and then it got worse, then he throws up mistletoe, it is then that Melissa thinks he is suffering from Tension Pneumothorax. Danny is wheeled into the exam room, his heart is being pushed up against his chest cavity. Melissa takes out a large syringe and as Danny stops breathing, she jabs the syringe into his left pectoral, which is a procedure called "needle thoracostomy". After insertion, the needle has a valve that is opened to allow air to escape and relieve the pressure on his chest, Danny begins to breathe normally and he softly says thank you. The next day, as Danny is sleeping in in the hospital, Stiles sneaks in and digs through his book bag, Danny is slightly conscious as he asks Stiles why is he going through his back, Stiles replies that its all a dream, but Danny wonders why he would dream something such as that. Stiles tells him that it's his dream and he should take responsibility for it before finding what he needed a leaving. In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Deputy Tara Graeme enters Beacon Hills High School after a 911 call was received. As she enters the school, Danny, accompanied by several other students come down the hall, they startle her, she asks what are they doing at school so late, Danny explains that they were practicing for a recital tomorrow. He notices her hand on her gun, this leads him to suspect that there is something wrong, the deputy tells him and the other students to leave immediately. The next day, at the recital, Ethan is fixing Danny's tie, he explains that he knows how to do it himself, but Ethan replies that he only knows how to do it badly, Ethan then straightens his hair and gives him a mint. As Ethan is preparing to let Danny go, he tells Danny to find him if anything happens. As the concert begins, the orchestra starts off by playing lighter music but then it becomes dark, they almost seem possessed by something, The pianist is slamming down on the cords so hard that the piano string snaps and slices her throat open as she drops dead to the floor. In Lunar Ellipse, Danny and Ethan walk out of a classroom holding hands and smiling. |-|Season 3B= In Galvanize, while at school, Danny is talking to a guy, Ethan notices this and is not pleased. In class, Lydia begins to hear a buzzing sounds, she assumes it's a fly and begins swatting around her head, Danny sees this and asks what she's doing as he doesn't see any flies. That same day, Ethan and Aiden head into the basement in search for William Barrow, Ethan believes that he hears something, he and Aiden walk around the corner to find Danny making out with another student. In Illuminated, Danny is on the phone with a party venue, discussing whether or not they have generators as he wants to throw a blacklight party. He explains that it's not like they need a ton of power for that kind of party, however, the venue is unable to assist, Danny frustratingly hangs up. Ethan overhears his conversation and offers to help Danny with his dilemma, Danny no longer has any hope to pull this off as nothing in town is going to have power, so he walks away disappointed. In class, Aiden confronts Danny, informing him that he thinks he knows of a place where Danny can have his party. It's later revealed that the place Aiden was referring to is Derek's loft, Danny checks out the loft, he is satisfied with what he sees, he begins to wonder where the owner is is, to which Ethan replies he's out of town. Aiden starts the generator as Ethan flips on the blacklights, which causes Danny to smiles. That night during the rave, Danny is pleased with how the rave turned out, Ethan shows up with glowing claw marks painted across his chest, he tells the artist that Danny needs to be painted as well. The artists asks face or body, Ethan rips Danny's shirt off, suggesting his body, while Danny is getting painted, an Oni unknowingly shows up behind him. After finishing up with body paint, he bumps into Aiden who he mistakenly calls Ethan, Aiden corrects him, then Danny asks where Ethan is. Aiden is worried, so he goes looking for Ethan as Danny follow, not too long later, Danny finds Lydia outside on the balcony, she's freezing cold, they bring her inside and put her near a heating vent, Danny goes looking for a blanket. Derek Hale comes home, much to his surprise, there's a party in him home, he destroys the DJ table and screams for everyone to leave. In Letharia Vulpina, Stiles is missing, so while in the locker room, Coach informs the entire to notify the nearest teacher if they find him. He then informs the team that he got a card for Isaac, which they are all going to sign and include a personal message. Danny volunteers to go first, Coach tells him to keep it PG. On the cross country track, Coach blows his whistle, telling everyone to start running, Danny and Kira are in the lead, Kira looks over and grins at Danny, then taking off at supernatural speed. As Danny continues running, Ethan suddenly appears and tackles him to the ground, they roll through the leaves and kiss. In De-Void, Danny and Ethan make their way to the locker room following lacrosse practice. Danny noticed Ethan's skills on the field and suggests that he try out for the team, so Ethan agrees to do it. Ethan doesn't sound too enthusiastic, so Danny asks him if he's okay, he says yes but also says that he isn't sure if that's the right place for him and his brother. He gathers water in his hands from the sink and drinks it, unintentionally swallowing a Nogitsune fly, Danny wonders if Ethan will be leaving school and if its due to Aiden. Ethan says it is about Aiden, apparently, it's always about Aiden. There's visibly something wrong with Ethan and Danny immediately notices this, so he once again asks if Ethan is okay. Ethan takes off his shirt and announces that he's going to take a shower, as is Danny, who follows him smiling. After the shower, Danny asks if he can tell Coach that Ethan will be trying out for the team, Ethan tells him that he'll think about it, "sounds like a yes to me" Danny says. In Insatiable, as class begins, Coach tells the class that today they're going to discuss the corrupt institution of health care. Danny raises his hand to inform Coach that they have an unexpected guest in the class, every one looks back and it's Meredith Walker. Coach approaches Meredith, asking her which insane asylum she escaped from. Danny corrects him, saying that insane asylum isn't the proper term anymore. Coach then asks what nuthouse she's from, Meredith replies Eichen House, to which the entire class moves away. In The Divine Move, Danny and Ethan sit together on the stairs at school where Ethan apologizes for having to leave town. Danny explains to him that it's okay, even though Danny likes him a lot because he's attractive, smart and sweet, he says that he couldn't do it, Ethan says Date me? Danny says he couldn't date a Werewolf which threw Ethan in a spin as he had no idea Danny knew. Danny says... "dude, it's Beacon Hills." Ethan gives Danny a kiss good-bye. Personality Danny is a very nice and caring guy, so much so that everyone who meets him immediately likes him, and no one ever seems to have problems with him. He is often kind and polite, which made his friendship with Jackson Whittemore quite strange, since Jackson is the complete opposite in personality due to his rude and arrogant behavior. Despite his kind and compassionate personality, Danny can also be quite sarcastic and has no difficulty gently teasing his friends at times. Danny came out as gay at some point in his life, and this is possibly what led him to be such a nonjudgmental person, since he knew that several of his friends, as well as his boyfriend Ethan were werewolves and never said anything about it or treated them any differently for it. However, he also understood the importance of looking out for himself, which is what ultimately led him to break up with Ethan, since he felt unable to handle the pressure and potential danger involved in dating a werewolf. Though Danny is a caring person who respects the privacy of others, he does have a bit of a rebellious streak in him as well, as he was arrested for hacking into secure computer systems as a young teen and was known to have possessed a fake ID (which he used to buy alcoholic drinks at Jungle, the gay club) until Sheriff Stilinski confiscated it. He also threw a blacklight rave at Derek's loft despite having no idea whose home it was. Above all, though, Danny cares deeply for his friends and worries about them when they are dealing with problems, such as his concern for Jackson when he was the Kanima and his eagerness to help Lydia after she was scanned by an Oni. Physical Appearance Danny is a tall, very attractive young man, with tan skin, brown eyes, and short dark brown hair, as well as lean and extremely defined musculature. He would often wear brightly colored v-neck t-shirts with jeans and shoes and enjoyed a trendy-yet-casual style of dress. Skills Danny is a human and therefore possessed no powers; however, he is an expert hacker. He was arrested for an unspecified hacking job that he did when he was thirteen, but the charges were ultimately dropped. His hacking and computer skills have come into play more than once. The first time being in Wolf's Bane, Stiles Stilinski required his assistance in tracing a text, all he needed to trace the text was the ISP, phone number and exact time the text was sent. His computer skills were required yet again in Abomination, when his best friend Jackson Whittemore needed help enhancing video footage of himself on the night of his first full moon after being given the Bite by Derek. Danny, with assistance from Matt Daehler, discovered that the video had been looped and that some of the footage had been corrupted, and he was even able to restore the missing footage. In addition to his hacking skills, Danny is also a phenomenal athlete, and was the fastest human member of the cross-country team; only Kira Yukimura, who, as a Thunder Kitsune, is one of the fastest supernatural creatures on Earth, was able to outrun him, giving evidence to just how fast he is. As a result of his time on the lacrosse team playing goalie, Danny has excellent hand-eye coordination. Etymology *'Danny': Danny is a diminutive of the English masculine name Daniel, which is derived from the Hebrew name דָּנִיֵּאל (Daniyyel), meaning "God is my judge." In the Old Testament, Daniel was a Hebrew prophet whose story was told in the Book of Daniel-- he lived during the Jewish captivity in Babylon, where he served in the court of the king, rising in prominence by interpreting the king's dreams. The book also presents Daniel's four visions of the end of the world. The popularity of the Biblical character led the name to come into use in England during the Middle Ages until it took a brief period of only rare use until its revival during the Protestant Reformation. Variants of the name in other languages include: Danyal (Arabic, Persian, Turkish, Urdu); Danel (Basque); Daniyyel (Biblical Hebrew); Danihel (Biblical Latin); Deniel (Breton); Danail (Bulgarian); Daniël, Daan (Dutch); Taneli, Tatu (Finnish); Dániel, Dani (Hungarian); Daníel (Icelandic); Daniele, Danilo (Italian); Daniels (Latvian); Danielius (Lithuanian); Daniil (Russian); Danijel, Danilo, Danko (Serbian); Deiniol (Welsh). *'Mahealani': Mahealani is a feminine Hawaiian word that is typically used as a feminine given name. The word is comprised of the Hawaiian elements mahea, meaning "haze," and lani, meaning "sky," which, combined, means "heavenly haze." It is also the name of the night of the full moon in the ancient Hawaiian calendar, making it a very interesting surname for a character who has both dated and befriended supernatural shapeshifters who are beholden to the moon, and especially the full moon. Relationships * Danny and Ethan (Ex-Boyfriends, Friends) * Danny and Jackson (Best friends) * Danny and Scott (Friends) * Danny and Stiles (Classmates, Tentative Friends) * Danny and Lydia (Friends) * Danny and Matt (Friends) Trivia * Danny is one (and the first) of several LGBT+ characters introduced in the Teen Wolf series, including Ethan, Caitlin, Emily, Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant, Brett Talbot, and Lucas. * Everybody likes Danny, according to Stiles Stilinski. Gallery Danny mahealani pack mentality.gif|''Pack Mentality'' S1_Stiles_talking_to_Danny.jpg|''The Tell'' Stiles and danny wolf's bane.gif|''Wolf's Bane'' Stiles and danny wolf's bane 1.gif|''Wolf's Bane'' S1_Danny_hacking.png|''Wolf's Bane'' Scott and danny shape shifted 1.gif|''Shape Shifted'' Scott and danny shape shifted 2.gif|''Shape Shifted'' Scott and danny shape shifted 3.gif|''Shape Shifted'' Danny_Mahealani.jpg|''Shape Shifted'' Danny mahealani ice pick.gif|''Ice Pick'' Danny and jackson ice pick.gif|''Ice Pick'' Danny and jackson venomous.jpg|''Venomous'' Danny mahealani frenemy.gif|''Frenemy'' Danny mahealani restraint.jpg|''Restraint'' S2_Danny_in_library.png|''Restraint'' S2_Danny_looking_at_Jackson.jpg|''Restraint'' Jackson_and_Danny.png|''Battlefield'' Danny mahealani chaos rising.gif|''Chaos Rising'' Stiles and danny unleashed 1.gif|''Unleashed'' Danny mahealani unleashed 1.gif|''Unleashed'' Danny mahealani unleashed.gif|''Unleashed'' Danny and stiles unleashed.gif|''Unleashed'' 3x04_Danny_checking_on_Ethan.png|''Unleashed'' 3x05_Danny_and_Ethan_on_the_bus.jpg|''Frayed'' Danny and ethan motel california 2.png|''Motel California'' Danny and ethan motel california.png|''Motel California'' 3x06_Danny_and_Ethan_in_bed.jpg|''Motel California'' 3x07_Danny_and_Ethan_at_hospital.png|''Currents'' 1CurrentsS3.jpg|''Currents'' Danny mahealani lunar ellipse.gif|''Lunar Ellipse'' Danny and ethan lunar ellipse.jpg|''Lunar Ellipse'' Danny mahealani galvanize.gif|''Galvanize'' Danny mahealani galvanize 1.jpg|''Galvanize'' Danny mahealani illuminated.jpg|''Illuminated'' 3x16_Danny_at_Rave.jpg|''Illuminated'' Danny and ethan illuminated 2.gif|''Illuminated'' Danny and ethan illuminated 3.gif|''Illuminated'' Danny and ethan illuminated 1.gif|''Illuminated'' 3x16_Danny_glow_lights.jpg|''Illuminated'' Danny_looking.jpg|''Illuminated'' S3_Danny_on_the_phone.png|''Illuminated'' Danny and ethan illuminated.gif|''Illuminated'' 3x22_Danny_smiling.jpg|''De-Void'' not a re Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Darach Sacrifice Victims Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Alive Characters